


Your Night || Park Chanyeol (Oneshot)

by ColtLastshot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Female Characters, Hot Sex, Jealous Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Original Character(s), Possessive Park Chanyeol, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtLastshot/pseuds/ColtLastshot
Summary: A request from a friend of mine, hope you enjoy !!!|| MATURE CONTENT AHEAD |||| SEX SCENES |||| NOTHING IS EDITED ||





	Your Night || Park Chanyeol (Oneshot)

His teeth pulled and bit down on her nipple, and her back arched, as if offering her entire self to him. Chanyeol’s hand worked her other breast, palming and squeezing the sensitive tip. It was as though he was experimenting with her body, touching here and there, reading her body’s reactions and listening to the intensity of her moans. Trailing down her stomach, he lifted his head, wearing that obnoxious smile. She felt vulnerable beneath him, with nothing to cover her bare skin, and was convinced her entire body was red with blush. A strangled gasp left her mouth, his fingertips grazing the trembling lips of her core.

“You’re so sensitive,” He breathed, his heated gaze sending shivers down her spine. The light, teasing pressure of his middle finger rubbing the slick flesh sent an overwhelming sensation through her body; and she could feel the wetness coating her inner thighs. A response sat on the tip of her tongue, but wasn’t given voice, a moan interrupting her thoughts. Working his finger in an up and down motion, his brown gaze locked with hers as he found her clit. Her body jerked as his thumb grazed it.

Biting her tongue, she fought the sounds leaving her lips, but it was impossible to reject her body of such responses, the ridiculous sounds leaving her the more he worked his fingers against her sensitive entrance. Smearing the slick juices across his long digits, his mouth captured the sensitive crook of her neck, sucking and nipping the flesh. She felt hot, his long finger slowly parting the flesh and pushing inside. Through every delicate layer of muscles, her entire body was quivering, the strange feeling intensifying as he pulled his finger out only to have it disappear back inside. Chanyeol repeated the action at different spaces of time, until she was all, but a mess. Parting her legs further for him, she invited him to have his way with her, tilting her head to expose more of her neck to his lips.

By the time he added another finger, she was whispering his name, his rhythm picking up at her moans. His other hand went back to her breasts, playing her nipple between his forefinger and thumb all the while pumping two fingers inside of her. The words leaving her mouth were incoherent, beyond recognizable to her muddled thoughts. Her body moved to his touches, hips lifting against his talented fingers. “Sh-shit,” She whimpered, her head falling back. His hot mouth enclosed around her nipple, in tune to his fingers _curling_ inside her. Shouting, her back arched as she clenched at the sheets, her toes curled into the sheets. It was frightening how out of control she felt at his doing, but it felt _so_ good.

She whimpered at the loss of his fingers as he pulled back. When her eyes opened, she found him staring back at her, his gaze exploring down her body, treasuring her position. Cheeks flaring red, she tried to cover herself, but his hands caught her wrists and pushed them above her head. “Stay.” He cooed, “I want to pleasure you.” _Oh, God._ Could her body take anymore of these strange sensations coursing through her body? Shuddering a breath, shock painted her face as it finally dulled on her what he was intending to do. While her body was screaming _yes,_ her mind was weighing on an uneven scale of yes or _no._ It was embarrassing, so, so-

Ezlyn wanted to shut her eyes and not watch him, but she couldn’t help, but look. His lips pressed lightly against the heated flesh just begging for his attention. A whimper left her mouth, her body arching upward. Chanyeol’s tongue dragged across the opening, and he used his fingers to expose her flesh to his hot breath and gaze. The sensation of his tongue licking across the nub sent overwhelming shivers across her body; which arched into his mouth. She found herself between remembering to breathe and gasping for air as Chanyeol kissed and sucked her clit.

“Ch-Chanyeol…” Ezlyn choked on her gasps, covering her face as his tongue dipped inside of her. Her body was thrashing on the bed, but his firm grasp kept her in place, the thirsty man drinking her juices as if it was water. He pinched her inner thigh, and she whimpered, he pinched her again. In fear of losing contact, she uncovered her face and put her arms back up over her head, where he had placed them before. Digging her fingernails into the sheets, she was a mess of moans and breathless gasps, his tongue pleasuring her in ways she didn’t think possible. Ezlyn couldn’t remember a time she was more embarrassed as he lifted his face to her, his deep, earthy brown eyes locking with her blue gaze. They glistened like a penny being examined next to warm firelight. They held a type of hunger, looking at her, ravishing her body. The image of his chin and cheeks glistening with her juices smeared across his face was arousing, and sent shivers over her body.

“So wet...and tight,” Chanyeol hissed, tipping his head down to blow a breath of hot air on her passage. She found her eyes closing as his finger was inserted into her, massaging her heated insides. He quickly removed it, and replaced it with two long digits before she could whimper from the loss. “Beg me to let you cum.” Ezlyn was positive her face couldn’t have been more red in that moment. How could she beg when she couldn’t put together a single sentence with what he was doing to her body?

At the loss of his fingers, she sighed harshly, trying to deny him the pleasure of being begged. He appeared amused by her efforts and trailed his slick fingers down the inside of her thigh. “Chanyeol...please…”

“Please, what?” He hummed. Gritting her teeth, her body arched toward him, her toes curling in anticipation.

“Please… let me cum, I want to cum for you.” That obnoxious smile crossed his face, his fingers dipping back inside of her heated insides. Massaging the insides, he added a third finger, stroking the sensitive muscle inside, thrusting his long fingers in and out. His other hand came up to palm her breasts, playing with her hardened nipples between his fingertips as the digits inside her curled and played with _that_ spot that sent her eyes rolling back in pleasure. Ezlyn was a thrashing mess beneath him, moaning his name, speaking incoherently. She felt like she was being stretched to her limits with his three digits inside of her, but it felt good and the slight discomfort was disappearing.

Her knees bent and her toes dug into the sheets, her hands clutching onto the sheets at the sensation of his hands worshipping her body. Thighs trembling, her body felt tight as pressure seized her body, the climax washing over her like a wave of tingling, overwhelming emotions, and she cried out, embarrassment having no hold on her shout. Removing his fingers, he trailed his other hand down her body, as if captivated by her and his gaze was the only thing that kept her from covering herself. Chanyeol made her feel _sexy_ and proud of her body, she didn’t want to hide it from his eyes.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. “You’re so loud.” Scoffing, she reached up and punched his shoulder. Only then she noticed the bulge in his jeans, and opened her mouth to say something - what, she wasn’t sure - but a knock on the door interrupted them both. Startled, Ezlyn pushed herself up and grabbed the covers to blanket over herself. With a groan, Chanyeol raised from the bed, seeming unaware of the erection pressing against his jeans. Stepping into the bathroom, he grabbed a hand towel to wipe his face before opening the door. He hid partially behind the door as he opened it, only peeking out enough to see who was there. Leaning toward that direction, Ezlyn tried to take a look herself, but corrected herself when fear of being seen dawned on her. Then again, if she was loud, what’s the point of hiding?

“What is it?”

“Just that the formal party our boss is throwing is in an hour and we’re already late. You can’t miss this, Chanyeol, not again. It’s a great opportunity for the company to expand, and you’re the head director of it.” Falling back against the bed, she kept her body covered and sighed harshly. _Lord._

“Got it. We’ll be down in a bit.” He shut the door and turned back to her.

“ _We?_ You just had to make it obvious I was in here?”

“Everyone already knows.” He shrugged nonchalantly, watching Ezlyn get up, using the sheets as coverage as she walked past him into the bathroom.

“Cause I’m loud?”

Chanyeol winced. “I didn’t mean…”

“I don’t care… I prefer the whole house to know I’m yours and you’re mine.” She shrugged with an innocent smile. The comment appeared to relax him. Turning on the shower, she glanced back at him as she dropped the sheet. “We better continue this… when we get back.” Stepping into the shower, she smiled at the knowledge of his gaze lingering on her body. Closing the curtains, she listened to the door opening and closing, notifying her of his exit. Alone, she sighed and turned the water cold, relishing in the relief it brought her heated skin.

 

 

By the time she had gotten dressed into navy blue dress that went to her mid-thigh and tamed her curly blonde hair, she applied a light amount of makeup, enough to draw attention to her deep sea blue eyes, there was a knock on the door. Stepping through, was Chanyeol; his hair was styled to the right in a slight curl, and he was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo with a tie. She felt her breath hitch at the thought of grabbing that tie and pressing their lips together. “How important is this meeting thing again?” Ezlyn murmured, leaning against the counter. Holding his hand out, she noticed his gaze exploring her body again as though she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Taking his hand, she followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the front door.

“Unfortunately, it is very important.” Chanyeol said, opening the door for her. “But don’t you worry...while it is work, I’m going to make this night all about you, as I promised.”

As he shut the door, she noticed the other car gone. “Did everyone else already leave?”

Nodding, he led her down the porch to the 2016 Ford GT that she had told him he spent too much money on. It was slick black and lit up on the inside to wash the interior in a shade of light blue. “I told them we’d meet them there.”

“Did I make you late?”

He opened the car door, watching her with a smile. “No...but I will be late if you don’t get in the car.” She smiled and got in, waiting for the door to close before touching her red cheeks. _Why was she blushing? Stop blushing._ The opposite door opened and swung shut as he got in, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine. Chanyeol wore a smile that put butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t think it was possible, to like someone so much, but she here she was. Everything he did, she liked it, no, she _loved_ it. All she wanted to do was spend everyday with him, and give him her all. There was a time the idea disgusted her, spending time with someone, a time where she thought putting trust into someone else was _impossible,_ but Chanyeol opened her eyes. He showed her a different world, where she was happy and could put her trust and faith in him. They could share moments like earlier and she wouldn’t feel ashamed afterwards.

“What’s the meeting about?”

“I’m not sure.” He shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, though, I’m spending it with you. When you want to leave, you let me know and we’ll go.”

“Kyungsoo said it was important.”

“Nothing is as important as you, Ezlyn.” She smiled, and looked out her side window. The night was young and she was ready to spend every second of it with him at her side. In all truth, she didn’t care what they did or where they went, as long as she was with him. Ezlyn wondered whether she should feel ashamed for becoming so attached to him, but his hand taking hers and their entwining fingers sent the thoughts running.

When they arrived, there was a red carpet leading up to the front doors. She looked down at herself and cursed. Did she underdress? How formal was this? Before she realized, the car was stopped and Chanyeol was opening her door. He tossed the keys to the valet and offered his arm to Ezlyn. She smiled, and took his arm, walking beside him up the steps toward the welcoming doors.

Ezlyn couldn’t help pushing a strand of hair out of her face, and then untucking it in fear it looked worse. Removing invisible dust from her dress, she couldn’t focus on anything, but her appearance. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, “you look beautiful, stop fussing.” A smile formed on her lips, and although worry stayed in the back of her mind, she held onto his arm to keep from fiddling further. Someone in a suit opened the door for them, and they passed through, welcomed with warmth. The building was full of people, a long, circular staircase leading up to where music was played, overlooking the dance floor. In the opposite room, there was the kitchen, where most of Chanyeol’s co-workers huddled. Kyungsoo was among them, and spotted them in less than seconds.

“Chanyeol,” Someone else greeted, cutting them off from entering the kitchen. The man looked at Ezlyn, and smiled. “You must be Ezlyn?”

Glancing up at Chanyeol, she found him staring at her, as if he hadn’t even looked to see who the man was. He was focused on her, and her only. Smiling, she looked back at the man and nodded. To her surprise, Chanyeol steered her past the man and led her into the kitchen. In the room, it was quieter and the table was full of what she assumed were powerful, rich men. Kyungsoo sat amongst them, wearing glasses she hadn’t seen him wear often, but rose from his seat as they entered. Chanyeol left her side to walk over to him; exchanging silent words before the shorter nodded and excused himself before leaving the room. She mentally complimented his taste in suits, his dress pants and suit jacket light gray; a white dress shirt, and a tie that was blue with yellow diagonal stripes. Ezlyn watched him leave, and looked over at Chanyeol, whom beckoned her to his side. As they sat down, she offered a smile to the other men, but was alarmed to see one eyeing. Averting her gaze, she looked at Chanyeol, who broke out in conversation with the others at the table. He didn’t notice the man’s prying eyes. The smile on the man’s face informed her of his amusement, _he was amused to be unsettling her._

“Chanyeol.” The man spoke, breaking his stare. The taller looked at the older man, intently. “I believe Kyungsoo has the forms we need to sign the agreement.”

Raising an eyebrow, Chanyeol looked toward the entryway. “You guys agree to sign already? We’ve only just sat down.” Those she recognized from his office scowled at his hesitance.

“We’ve had a change of heart… your company is clearly capable of working with us.”

Rising from the table, Chanyeol glanced at Ezlyn. “I’ll be a moment.” He murmured and turned his back. Upon him leaving, she had to bite her tongue to keep from requesting he stay. As he left, the man across from her stood up and sat down next to her. The rest of the table was too in depth in conversation to notice, or care.

“You must be Ezlyn?” The man smiled, leaning closer. In response, she scooted her chair away from him and locked her gaze on the doorway.

“Correct.” She spat, unable to hide the distaste in her voice. Within seconds, the man had made her feel uncomfortable and invaded her personal space. Again, he breached her personal space and his mouth parted with a toothy grin. A hot palm rested on her thigh and traveled upward, teasing the fabric of her dress. Hastily, Ezlyn shoved his hand back with enough force to knock him backward in his seat a bit. “Do _not_ lay your filthy hands on me.” Glancing at the others around them, the man returned his gaze to her and moved his chair closer. Breath hitched, tears of frustration formed in her eyes. _Why is he not taking me seriously?_ Darting for the door, her gaze searched for the safety of Chanyeol’s presence. To her luck, he walked back in with a blue folder in his hand. Chanyeol’s brown eyes met her frantic gaze and narrowed, zoning in on the man next to her. In a couple of strides, he was across the room, but the man hadn’t noticed him at all and landed his hand on her thigh, caressing it. Before Ezlyn could correct him, the folder slapped the tabletop and the back of the man’s chair tipped until it toppled to the floor, the man with it.

Majority of the room stood up, staring in horror at the businessman and Chanyeol. No one spoke, Chanyeol grabbing the folder from the table and opening it. Collecting the papers from inside, he showed it to everyone at the table, including the man regaining his feet. Without hesitation, Chanyeol kicked him back down and warned him not to move. “Do you see this contract?” Taking the paper in his hands, he tore it down the middle and crumbled the pieces in his hands. “My company will _never_ sign with yours, or any other that has men like _you_ in it.” Tossing the wads of paper onto the table, his hand found Ezlyn’s and led her out of the room, basically pulling her behind him. It was as though he was more scared of her being in the same room as those men than she was.

“Chanyeol!” Behind them, two men came up and her hand was dropped. Turning, Chanyeol faced them both, fuming. If it was a cartoon scene, smoke would be leaving his ears. “You cannot do this! Our company _needs_ this!” Having heard the commotion, Kyungsoo jogged over, looking between them both. The shorter man must have understood the expression on Chanyeol’s face as he took his side in a heartbeat.

“If you disagree, _I quit._ I will never sign with a company full of men like that.”

“I’ll handle this, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo interrupted, a hand on his chest to push him back. Ezlyn grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his, waiting for him to back down. “Chanyeol.” His friend insisted. Sighing harshly, Chanyeol turned away from the men and wrapped an arm around Ezlyn, leading her to the door.

“Are you alright?” Ezlyn nodded briefly, remaining silent. His warm gaze no longer held the fire from moment’s ago, but concern for her. “Ezlyn… I’m sorry I left, I didn’t even realize that man…” Out the doors, Ezlyn grabbed his tie and pulled him down, mashing their lips together. Without hesitation, his hand came up to cup her cheek, tracing her jawline with his thumb, licking her bottom lip. Granting him entrance, she allowed him to distract her mind from the man and his groping hand. Feeling his tongue entangle with hers was exhilarating and had her body feeling hot again.

“Sir… Madam…” The Valet coughed, his gaze darting between them and the car. Reluctantly, Chanyeol moved away from Ezlyn and looked at him, while she tried to rid the blush from her face. “Your car.” Thanking him, they both walked to the car, Chanyeol opening her door. She sighed as she leaned back against the seat. It felt like they were only there for moments, yet they were dressed and came all this way for the entire night. How had she screwed it up so badly and so quickly?

Starting the engine, his door shut. “Ezlyn, knock that off.”

“What, you can read my mind now?”

“No, but you aren’t a closed book.” Huffing, she looked out the window, watching the stars glimmer above. Biting her lip, she glanced into the backseat, observing its size. It looked crowded, especially if she imagined them both back there. _You aren’t exactly a closed book,_ was he saying she was predictable?

“Pull over.” Glancing at her, his eyebrows raised. “Just do it.” An enticing smirk appeared on her lips. He appeared confused, but reluctantly drove to the side of the road. Taking her seatbelt off, she leaned forward and undid the clip on the back of her dress before undoing the zipper. Chanyeol turned his full attention to her, hitting the curb. “You should park the car first,” She giggled, pushing the silk dress off her shoulders. Leaning back against the leather, she pushed the rest of the dress off of her body, and tossed the clothing into the backseat. Once the vehicle was stopped, Chanyeol turned the key backward, killing the engine and removed his seatbelt. Moving over the console, she grabbed that tie and pulled his mouth onto hers. Within moments, her mind was muddled, falling under his enticing spell. Climbing awkwardly over the seat, his hand was quick to find the seat adjuster. Ezlyn sucked in a breath as the back of the seat fell back and Chanyeol hovered above her.

Tongues entwining, her fingertips tugged his buttons apart, leaving the rest to him as her hands worked the buttons. Chanyeol tugged his jacket and shirt off, tossing them carelessly into the driver’s seat. Confidence she didn’t know she had awoke at his touches against her bare skin, tingles racing over her flesh. “Chanyeol….” Her cheeks flared at the words forming, “I want you inside me.” The shadows hid majority of his face, but she could practically _feel_ his smirk.

“Patience.” His husky voice sent shivers through her body, muddling her thoughts. Wrapping his arm around her back, his fingers worked her bra-strap, removing the lingerie effortlessly. Ezlyn helped him rid the clothing off her body and smiled at the feeling of his mouth against hers. He had his knee pressed against her thighs, parting them and rubbing against her sex. With a whimpered moan, her hands explored his wide torso, and she could feel him flexing beneath her touch, as if reminding her of his strength. Trailing his lips down her jawline, he sucked and nipped at the crook of her neck, his knee putting slight pressure between her legs. Her face flushed at the knowledge of her panties becoming wet, so easily worked up by his actions.

Chanyeol moved his knee as his hand replaced it, palming her mound. She cried out as warmth enclosed around her hard nipple, his tongue dragging across the skin. Sparks immediately erupted against her sensitive skin, shuddering a breath as he curled the cotton around his fingers and tugged them down. He kissed down her body, removing the lingerie from her legs and tossing them into the back. He blew against her entrance, looking up at her to gauge her reaction. Head resting back, she watched him curiously, anticipation taking hold. He came back up to kiss her fair skin, exploring her figure with his mouth. Chanyeol rubbed his middle finger between her lips, before slipping it inside of her heat, massaging her passage.

“Chan-Chanyeol…” Ezlyn whimpered, watching him worship her body. He hummed, looking down and watching as he added another digit into her. Blush hit her cheeks, that overwhelming heat washing over her body, it was like standing by a fire. Working his fingers in and out, he added a third, and that pressure had her choking a moan.

Chanyeol returned his gaze to her, and she bit her lip in slight embarrassment, her body arching to his touch. “God… you’re so beautiful.” He murmured, before he _stopped._ Her teeth gritted, _he was not going to make her beg again, was he?_ Lifting her head, she looked at him, watching him remove his belt and pants. _Oh. Right._

She wondered if he had done this in the car before, his ability to awkwardly remove his jeans not taking as long as she would have expected. Ezlyn was reminded of how smaller the car was to his height and held back a giggle as he managed to get the troublesome clothes off. Crashing their mouths together, he cut off her response with his tongue, his fingers going back to her core.

Pumping the three digits inside of her, he smeared the juices on his fingers, his head lifting to watch. “Please...Chanyeol…” The anticipation was killing her, and she nearly jumped when she felt something round rubbing against her slit, in an up and down motion.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Chanyeol instructed, breath hot against her skin. Nodding, she eagerly wrapped her thighs around his waist, breathing slowly. Chanyeol ran his wet fingers along his shaft before pushing inside. Sinking past the sensitive muscles, Ezlyn bit her lip at the tight pressure, sparks burning her skin as she felt herself open up for him. Kissing down her neck, he lifted her hips, the angle allowing him a better entry, and with a sharp thrust, his entire cock was buried inside. Her eyes burned from the intense sensation, but the pain that came with wouldn’t last long, and Chanyeol didn’t move, allowing her to get use to his size. Bringing his hand down, he massaged her clit while leaving a path of kisses down her skin. The pleasure he mixed with the discomfort ruled out the pain, and soon, her juices coated his length inside her.

Sighing, she relaxed her body, moving her hips. “Chanyeol…” She whispered, nodding as incoherent words left her mouth. Chanyeol captured her lips with his own, invading her mouth with his tongue as he started to thrust slowly, only a small spark of pain remaining. Over time, his measured, slow strokes started picking up a rhythm that had her eyes rolling.

“Fuck… Ezlyn, you feel _so good._ ” Her hands found his skin, holding onto him as he sprinkled kisses down her heated skin, rolling his hips into hers. He pulled out to the tip only to slam back in, continuing the rough assault until all she could hear was the suctioning noises their bodies made and her gasping moans. At his rough thrusts, her body was moving against the leather seat, her breasts bouncing. She hadn’t realized her nails digging into his back, but Chanyeol didn’t appear to notice or care, his grip holding her hips in place. Angling his shaft, he rammed into her, hitting a spot that sent her on a high she had never felt before. Sparks exploded over her skin as she felt her climax come. Ezlyn forced herself to keep her eyes open, to watch him as they came. Muscles bunched and relaxed as he drove his cock inside her to the hilt, his brown eyes half lidded.

She was incoherently moaning his name with every thrust, her nails cutting into his back as he slammed into her as deeply as he could, the tip of his shaft cutting into her cervix, cumming hard inside her. If he hadn’t kissed her, Ezlyn would have kept mumbling, her entire body trembling from the high’s aftermath. Her hands holding onto him prevented him from moving, trying to regain her breath as she looked up at him. Chanyeol pecked her lips, then kissed her nose, a soothing hand running down her side.

“Shit…” He murmured. She hummed, watching his facial expressions, or what she could make out in the dim light provided from the street light. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a F/M sex scene...! Hope it was alright....I didn't edit anything, so excuse any mistakes. Hope it was good!


End file.
